


Our Sky

by queerioes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Sheith Valentines Day Exchange 2017, Space Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: A Valentine's Day that Shiro and Keith will always remember.For the 2017 Sheith Valentines Day Exchange and@Iuciela.





	

Sliding his pants on, Keith looks back over at the letter and rose left for him on the bed. Shiro slipped out earlier that morning while Keith was still curled up in the sheets. He feels heat rise in his cheeks remembering a kiss pressed to his temple and the fading shuffles of his boyfriend, as he buried himself further into their bed. Surrounding him in the residual warmth, Keith stayed clung to the covers for another hour before waking to see a rose laid beside him. Keith admired the velvety petals, before noticing the letter next to it. 

Keith pulls his jacket across his shoulders, looking back at the letter he’s read through at least three times. Shiro put a lot of work into this, fingers brushing over the paper again. Keith glances at the clock, reading 8:00 am. He looks over Shiro’s words once more before pocketing it and locking the apartment door behind him. 

A scavenger hunt— Keith mulls it over. How long has Shiro been planning this for Valentine’s Day? They’ve had four or five Valentine’s together already, and they kept most of those days just the two of them, going out to eat or spending exclusive time together. This year was definitely different. It set Keith slightly on edge, but the thrill of the hunt invigorated some part of him. Maybe that’s what Shiro was hoping for, sparking things up with something new this year. 

“The park…” Keith reads the letter over again standing at the intersection. Shiro wants him to go to the center of the park. That’s usually where they end up on their morning runs, covering the perimeter and taking a break by the big statue in the center. Keith crosses the street and entering through the tree lined gates, his shoulders naturally unwind. He enjoys walking through there. Quiet and surrounded by trees, it’s Keith’s kind of atmosphere. 

Standing in the middle of a path, his head tips back, watching the light breeze twirl the flimsy branches above him. Still leafless in late winter, it’s more barren with the trees hibernating. He likes it though, “aesthetic” or whatever that Lance calls it. Keith thinks the reminder that things aren’t permanent makes him more appreciative of what he has now. Which reminds him— Shiro and the scavenger hunt. 

The letter says to go to the center of the park by the statue, specifically.  _ Oh. _

Keith folds his arms across his chest, cheeks going pink. He remembers that morning. It was one of their typical early runs, they kind where it’s still dark out and the whole park is devoid of people except for them. They took a break like they usually did at the big bronze statue, right around the time the sun was rising. Keith loved feeling the rays of sun breaking through the darkness and painting warm light over his skin. It was the same heat that he felt when Shiro touched him, like stoking a fire burned deeply inside of him. Keith relished in the feeling of both the sun and Shiro, as two strong hands cradled his face and lips pressed to his. That moment of many stands out to Keith. Even though they had made out several times before that, Shiro’s touch sent an intense heat, like solar flares, radiating throughout his body— it still does. 

Running his fingers through his hair and combing those lingering thoughts from his mind, Keith stands in front of the statue. Looking it over for clues, he finally spots a rolled up paper stuck in the gargantuan metal hand. He can definitely identify Shiro’s writing and romantic imagery scrawled over the page. Keith pauses halfway down the poetic imagery his boyfriend has spun and swallows heavily, desperately in need of a drink to drown his roaring fire until later. Luckily enough, Shiro says the next location is the corner cafe that Keith frequents for fancy coffee he can’t make at home. He’ll take his advice and go get “something dark and sweet” at the cafe. 

Keith stands outside of the cafe, new letter in hand. He can see that Lance is working the coffee bar that morning, and steels himself for the inevitable taunting he’s about to receive, because Lance most likely knows about the scavenger hunt. Keith has downplayed the couple’s holiday for so many years when Lance and Hunk were overtly celebrating, that now with Keith participating in Shiro’s elaborate activities, Lance will probably repay the teasing tenfold. With a preparatory sigh, Keith enters the shop at the ding of the shop bell. 

“Well, well. Lover boy finally arrives.”

“Hey, Lance. The regular.”

“And Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” 

Lance scowls, but bounces back, clearly not affected by Keith’s cold shoulder. He blends together a mix of coffee and chocolate fixings, definitely straying from the usual presentation. Lance adds the extra shot of espresso, carefully putting the tiniest swirl of whipped cream in the middle with extra chocolate drizzle and shavings. Placing it down in front of him, complete with red holiday straw, Keith looks on slightly awed.  _ It’s perfect _ . Lance fixed it exactly how Keith likes it, but doesn’t typically express at the cafe, thinking it’d be too much trouble to ask.

“But how did—”

Lance reveals a little paper between his fingers, very precise instructions notated on it. 

“Shiro loves you, baby.”

It sounds weird coming off of Lance, but he’s right, this is definitely Shiro’s doing.  _ Dark and sweet _ . Keith smiles to himself thinking of his boyfriend as he sips on the sugary dose of caffeine.

“Yea, yea. You got your Valentine’s drink, now go on to the next place.” Lance dismissively waves him off. 

As Keith departs, Hunk cheerily greets him at the door, holding a small bundle of flowers behind his back. Lance gets immediately distracted by his guest, but at the last second yells at Keith to look at his cup as he leaves the shop. Looking at the side of the cup, Keith can see something written there, but against the dark color of his drink, it’s hard to see. He takes a hit from the brain freeze, but soldierly slurps down the remnants enough to see the note. 

The arcade is next. Thinking about it, he and Shiro have logged a lot of hours there playing their favorite games, but date hours too. At least he could grab a few rounds of their favorites while there. 

It’s pretty empty when Keith strolls in, but one person is there he knows. “Hey Pidge!”

“Oh hey, you made it. Lance texted and said you were on the way.”

“Oh yea. So, I’m guessing you’re in on this whole thing too?”

“Ha, yea. Here,” dumping some quarters into Keith’s palm. “It’s for your favorite.”

Keith finds himself smiling at a lot of things today. “Hey, play with me.”

Pidge beams, but it turns into a challenge, “Think you can win against me, huh?”

They get engrossed in the space invaders game, shooting down the little pixelated aliens trying to take over their ship. After one round, the rivalry gets serious. Challenging each other to take down more enemy ships that the other, it feels like Shiro was almost there cheering them on. The competitive banter thrown back and forth is half of what makes this game fun to Keith. Pidge is basically Shiro’s family, but she’s like family to him too. They focus in a moment of silence, as Pidge’s score jumps ahead.

“Hey, don’t go easy on me just because I’m not Shiro. I can wreck you, too!”

Keith chokes at her wording, knowing Shiro said it in an entirely different context and she was innocently parroting it. The 8-bit music indicates Keith made an error, effectively ending the second round. Groaning, he side eyes a grinning Pidge suspiciously. Maybe she had said that on purpose. Holding up a small note, Pidge waves it in front of Keith. 

“Shiro is like a brother to me and you are too...er, well maybe more like a brother-in-law now. But while Shiro was working really hard on this, he had this big dumb smile on his face the whole time. I’m happy that you’re both happy.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” 

Keith ruffles her hair until she shoves the note to his chest and pushes him out the arcade entry. He stands out front as PIdge retreats back inside to her part-time job. The note in his hand most likely leads to another place that’s special to them.  _ Shiro _ . There is a subtle pang in his heart over how much he wants to see him right now. Opening the note, Keith hopes it will lead to Shiro soon. Reading the contents, he can tell he’s close. Allura’s gym is the next place. 

The first time Keith went to the gym, he remembers being impressed with how much Allura had accomplished after inheriting the place from her father. There were more self-defense classes, extra training, even sports therapy. Shiro had been in for the physical therapy, after having lost his arm, but still remaining so active after it happened. Allura helped so many, but what she had done for Shiro made Keith endlessly grateful. 

Shiro was the one who had encouraged him to pick up training there, sparring and a Marmorian style of fighting under trainers like Ulaz and Thace. Before they knew, Allura’s gym had become their second home, everyone there was family. It gave Keith a sense of security and acceptance that he had been missing throughout his life. 

Keith walks into the gym, the smell of layers of sweat permeating his nose— it’s disgusting and perfect. Crossing the threshold, he waves at Thace instructing a younger group before he runs into Allura. Without a word, she gives him a tight hug and pushes him off in the direction of the sparring mats. 

“You’ll find what you’re looking for over there,” and with a soft smile, she gets back to her class. 

Keith pads over to the mats, spotting a little note taped to the top of them. Once retrieved, he opens it and reads aloud the first phrase Shiro’s scrawled out— “Welcome home.”

Keith feels something tightening in his throat, that’s been threatening to choke him all day. Taking a steadying breath, Keith reads the rest of the letter. 

_ Look around you. All of these people are your family. If I’m ever not there, this is our family, our home. You can always count on them, Keith.  _

Keith swallows the emotion swelling inside of him, continuing the letter. Laughing at the memories Shiro recounts from time in the gym, especially how Keith easily pins Shiro nowadays. 

“Yea, because you get distracted staring at my—”

“Ahem.” 

Allura is behind him, providing some censorship for the very junior students waiting around to use the mats that Keith is standing on. 

“Sorry, Allura.” Keith smiles to himself and hops off. 

“I think Shiro is waiting for you. Go meet him.”

“Yea, I’m going.”

With his parting words, Keith heads out to the last place specified in this new note— the planetarium. 

A year ago, Keith realized one day that there was no one else in the universe that he’d rather spend his life with. It was around the same time that Shiro had made a bold suggestion— pair tattoos. Keith touches at his back, just below his neck. A simple design of a moon is permanently marked there, matching the sun in the middle of Shiro’s chest. He always has Keith’s back and when they spoon or Shiro hugs him from behind, Keith likes to think of their marks touching. He can almost hear Shiro’s low voice, whispering to him how Keith is like the rising sun, bringing so much light to his world. In a paralleled way, Shiro is Keith’s moon, bathing him in gentleness and calm. It steadies him. 

Keith stops in the sidewalk. In front of the planetarium is Shiro, waiting for him. That familiar feeling washes over him, seeing Shiro standing there makes everything feel like it’s come full circle. He’s full and complete with Shiro. 

Keith is spotted and takes off, running all the way into Shiro’s open embrace. Face planting into the broad chest, Keith kisses where the sun is hidden beneath the shirt. Strong arms wrap snugly around him and tough lightly at Keith’s moon. He curls into Shiro, feeling at home. Head bowing to press his lips to the top of Keith’s head, Shiro holds them together until they comfortably separate. 

“Hi Keith,” Shiro’s voice is quiet and husky. “Have a good morning so far?”

Keith is battling out the tears that are stinging at his throat. He chooses to nod vigorously into the chest instead. Arms snaking tighter around Shiro’s waist, he raises his eyes with questions in mind, but that’s kissed away. 

“Let’s go watch the sky, okay?”

Keith is lead by the hand into the planetarium. Realizing that the scavenger hunt is ending in their unquestionably favorite place, Keith lets all the memories they’ve made here flood his thoughts. They settle into two seats together, reclining to watch the domed screen above them, as they always have. The sun is still up in the simulated sky, lighting up the room. 

“It’s warm like you.”

Keith turns his head to look at Shiro, “What are you talking about?”

“You’re the sun in my sky, Keith.”

The dome starts to shift the into its night mode, revealing the depths of space above them. Under the shimmer of constellations and planets, Keith links his and Shiro’s pinkies, locking them together. Impatient for the moon to be displayed, Keith finds himself looking over at Shiro in its absence. He finds him looking back. Surrounded by the stars, and Shiro is all Keith can see. 

Leaning over Keith, Shiro presses their lips together, kissing him under the light of countless stars. Mouths hotly parting, Keith remembers to breathe as Shiro settles back into his seat. It takes him a moment to lean back, Keith notices, but at last Shiro brings their hands together again. Strong fingers smooth and feel their way from the center of Keith’s palm and over his knuckles, until they’re laced together. He doesn’t register it at first, but there’s something pressed in between their palms. Keith fidgets, freeing his hand from Shiro’s. It’s small and round, the little ring sitting in Keith’s open hand. 

Everything is still around them, calm, as Keith looks at the ring, like it might be a dream he’ll wake up from if he isn’t careful.  _ But it’s real _ . 

Looking at Shiro, he’s holding a silver counterpart in his fingers, beaming with on question written across his expression. Keith closes his fist around the ring and launches himself around Shiro’s neck. Feeling the fast heart beat through Shiro’s chest, Keith finally understands why he wanted to do things differently for this Valentine’s Day. Asking something as big as this, of course Shiro would want to remind Keith of all the important things and people in their lives and do it surrounded by the stars. 

Keith nuzzles into Shiro’s neck, pressing kisses in an upward trail over his jaw and finally landing on his lips. 

“Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life watching the sky with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!


End file.
